House of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact
by HOAlover889
Summary: Sequel to Teenage Years. With one of the girls pregnant, the others decide to help her out a little. Now all of the Anubis girls are pregnant. How will they cope being teen parents! Rated T for language and teenage pregnancy.
1. House of Beginnings

**This is the sequel to Teenage Years. It is set a month after the last chapter and they are all in senior year. Enjoy!**

* * *

**KT's POV**

Yeah. It's senior year and I'm a month pregnant. Leon _still _doesn't know he's the father. _Or _that I'm pregnant. No one knows except Nina, Mr. Sweet and Victor. Today is the first day. Nina, Eddie and I were early since we had an early flight. We waited for everyone to arrive. We gathered in the common room, exchanging vacation stories. That's when the best surprise ever happened to me. I felt hands cover my eyes and a sexy voice speak.

"Guess who?" he asked. I smiled, knowing it could only be Leon. I spun around before he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss before wrapping my arms around his neck, him doing the same to my waist. We heard someone cough and separated. We saw our friends staring at us as we blushed furiously.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Not happy to see me?" he joked. I giggled. I looked to my side and saw Jerome gagging. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Sweet moved me to Anubis" he explained. I glanced at Nina, who was smiling at the moment.

"That's great" I said, hugging him. We stared into each other's eyes, blushing at each other.

"We should start unpacking" Patricia said, releasing us from the awkwardness. I walked upstairs to the room I was still sharing with Nina and Patricia. As soon as I entered, I received looks from both of them.

"Too cheesy" Patricia said before moving to her bed to pack. Nina and I had already packed and were sitting on my bed.

"So did you tell him?" she asked. I looked at the ground, guilty. She sighed.

"You know you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, right?" she pointed out.

"I will. Just... later" I replied. She rolled her eyes at me.

"At _least _tell the girls" she begged. I sighed before nodding.

"Sure" I said. I texted all of them minus Patrica to meet me in my room since Patricia was already in the room. A few minutes later, all the Anubis girls were gathered in my room.

"You guys are my closest friends and I have something I need to tell you guys something" I announced. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What?" Joy asked. I felt tears start to drop from my eyes. I'm 15 for fuck sake! I'm not gonna be able to do this! Willow wrappers arms around me as I sobbed.

"KT, it's gonna be alright" Mara tried to comfort me. How the he'll was it gonna be alright?

"You guys don't understand" I said, sniffling. There was silence and everyone looked at each other.

"What if we could?" Patricia asked. We gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"What if all of us got pregnant?" Patricia asked.

"I couldn't let you guys ruin your life for me" I said.

"Patricia's right. If we were all pregnant, we'd understand how KT feels" Joy said. They all nodded.

"You guys don't need to do that for me" I said.

"We want to" Nina said. I smiled before hugging them.

"I love you guys" I said.

**Willow's POV**

I'm not really on board with this whole 'getting pregnant' thing. I really love Adrian and I don't want to mess up what we have together. But who knows? Maybe things might work out after all...


	2. House of I Love You

**Nina's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since we made the pact. I sat on the toilet waiting for the ding to go off. It was on the edge of the counter. I sighed before I heard the ding. I walked over to it. Positive. I smiled, thinking of the thought of having a baby. Then I frowned, thinking of Fabian. What if he leaves me? Tears started to roll down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I went to my room where all the other girls are.

"I'm pregnant" I said. The looked at each other.

"So are we" they all said simultaneously.

"So everyone went through with the pact?" Patricia asked. We all nodded.

"How are we gonna tell the guys?" Mara asked.

"You don't have to" Jerome said. He and the other boys were standing at the door. My eyes widened. They turned on their heels and stormed out angrily. I put my head in my hands.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God" Patricia groaned.

"They probably hate us now" Mara said.

"This is all your fault!" Willow exclaimed, looking at Patricia.

"How is this my fault?" she defended herself.

"You're the one that suggested this stupid pact" she pointed out. I started to cry. I can't raise a baby alone. I need Fabian. He can't leave me.

"Why are you crying, Nina?" Amber asked. The rest of us gave her an eye-roll, signifying the question was stupid at the time. I started cradling myself like a baby.

"He's gonna leave me" I whispered. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nina, Fabian can _not _leave you. He loves you too much" Patricia said.

"Even if he _does _leave you..." Willow began. She was cut off by Joy.

"Which he won't" she said. Willow nodded.

"You have us" she finished. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on" I said, standing up.

"Let's go talk to them" I said. We went to find our respective boyfriends. Fabian was sitting in the garden. That's our favorite place in the house. I sat down next to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he responded. I sighed.

"Are you gonna leave me?" I asked. He looked at me like I was mad. Then he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you. I would never leave you" he said. I smiled.

"I love you too" I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again.

**Patricia's POV**

I found Eddie in the kitchen. Not surprising. He was making a sandwich angrily.

"Are you mad?" I asked him. No response. I started to cry.

"Eddie, please don't leave me" I whispered through the sobs. He looked at me and shook his head. He grabbed my hand.

"Yacker. I could never leave you. When my dad left, my mom and I were miserable. I can't let that happen to you _or _our baby" he said. I stopped crying and smiled.

"There's that smile" he said. I laughed and nuzzled into his neck. I love him so much.

**Amber's POV**

I found Alfie in the common room. He was watching TV. I took a deep breath before walking over to him. He didn't look angry or sad. He looked kind of happy.

"Hey" I said as I at down next to him on the couch. He kissed me. I'm confused.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"For being the mother of my child" he said. I smiled and kissed him.

**Mara's POV**

I found Jerome in his room. I sat down next to him.

"Jerome. If you want to break up with me, I understand" I said. He looked at me.

"Mara, I'd never break up with you. I can't. It's impossible. Like I don't think my heart can let me" he said. I smiled, looking down. He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he said. I smiled and we kissed again.

**Joy's POV**

Mick ran out of the house and into the field. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the wide campus. I saw him, hutched over, playing with a football. I walked over to him and playfully kicked it. He looked up at me and smiled. I bent down to his level so we were both sitting on the grass.

"I'm sorry" I said. He looked at me.

"Don't be" he said. I shook my head.

"It's all my fault" I started ranting. He shut me up with a kiss.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Race you back to the house" I said. He looked at me weird.

"You're pregnant" he pointed out.

"So?" I asked. He laughed and carried me bridal-style.

"What the hell?" I asked. He just smirked and started running towards the house. I laughed as he did.

**KT's POV**

I went to Leon's room. Leon looked a little pissed. I took a deep breath and walked to him.

"Don't leave me" I said. He looked at me then sighed.

"I want to" he said.

"I really want to" he said. I started to cry.

"But I can't. I love you too much" he finished, hugging me. I looked up at him cause he's _way _tall and I'm somehow tiny.

"Love you too, babe" I said. He smiled and kissed me.

**Willow's POV**

I went to Adrian's room. He was on his phone. Playing candy crush. That's our favorite game.

"Hey" I said. He briefly looked up from his phone. Then looked back down without responding. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sorry. Please" I said. He still didn't respond. I started hyperventilating.

"Please don't leave me" I begged between sobs. He looked at me.

"Who said I was going to leave you?" he asked, carrying me. I looked at him.

"You're not?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course" he said before he bent down to kiss me. I smiled. He stooped my hyperventilating.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked. I nodded.

"I do" I said. He stared at me waiting for me to reply. I didn't. He got fake annoyed. I laughed.

"I love you too" I said. He kissed my head. Maybe this pregnancy isn't bad.


	3. House of Quiet I Love You

**Eddie's POV**

Everyone had told Trudy the girls were pregnant. We specifically did _not _tell Victor or my dad. They would freak, then kill us, then freak again, then kill themselves.

"So are you planning on telling Mr. Sweet yet?" Trudy asked. I literally spat my food out.

"No!" Nina said. Trudy laughed and I cleaned my mouth.

"You'll have to tell them _some _time soon" she said.

"We're hoping that's a _very _long time from now" Patricia said.

"Well" Trudy stretched. We looked at her.

"Trudy? What did you do?" Amber asked. She looked at the floor.

"I may or may not have already told Mr. Sweet and Victor to see you this morning" she said. We groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Mara said before running upstairs to throw up. The rest of the girls followed suit.

"Morning sickness" Alfie said. We looked at him weirdly.

"What? I have 5 sisters" he defended himself. We laughed.

**Nina's POV**

I was freaking out. Dad called all the Anubis residents and Adrian and Leon to his office during half of first period. We sat down.

"I understand you have something you need to discuss with me" he said. He was looking at me. I scratched my head nervously.

"Well, you see" I said.

"Daddy, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked innocently, trying to get off topic.

"Nina, just tell him" Eddie said. I took a deep breath.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant. We're all kinda pregnant" I said. His eyes widened. So did Victor's.

"And they're all the fathers?" he asked, referring to the boys, We nodded.

"Well, we're going to have to inform your parents" he said. We groaned.

"The Anubis residents would also have to change the arragements according to couples" he said.

"That just gives them more oppurtunity to have sex" Victor said.

"We're already pregnant. What's gonna happen? Twins?" Patricia snapped.

"Excuse her. She's moody" Eddie said. She glared at him.

"You may all leave. Mr. Miller, Mr. Rutter, Miss Martin and Miss Williamson,l please wait behind" dad said.

"Damn it" I mutter under my breath as I turn on my heels. We sat back down.

"We're going to have to inform your parents _first_" he said. I gulped. Mom.

"Dad are you mad?" Eddie asked.

"Not really mad. But _very _dissappointed" he said. I frowned.

"So you're telling mom?" I asked.

"No" he said. I released the breath I just realized I was holding.

_"You're _telling mom" he said, handing me the phone. I gulped. I grabbed it.

"Hi mama" I siad.

"Hey mija. What do you want to tell me?" she asked. Thanks dad.

"Mom" I said. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm pregnant" I managed to stutter.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, are you angyr?" I asked. Stupid. She started yelling at me and I got really scared.

"I'm sorry" I said after everything. She sighed.

"Don't worry. We still love you. But we'd like to talk sometime. This Saturday?" she said/ asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Bye. Love you" she said.

"Love you too" I said. I turned to Eddie.

"Your turn" I said.

"Oh crap" he muttered and took the phone away from me.

**Eddie's POV**

"Hi mom" I said. She groaned.

"What? More news from you? Did you knock up your girlfriend?" she asked jokingly. I became quiet.

"No!" she said

"Yes" I said.

"Oh God!" she said, exasperated.

"Just.. talk to Nina. She'll explain the circumstances" she said.

"Love you!" she said. I couldn't say it back loudly cause Patricia and Fabian and Victor were still in the room.

"Love you too" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you too" I said louder this time but very fast bafore I hung up. Yacker smiled.

"Shut up" I pouted as I sat down. He said we could go. I asked Nina and we're meeting them for dinner on Saturday. Yay.


	4. Sorry!

**I'm sorry for not updating in along time. Everything in my life is so jumbled up right now. I broke my laptop so i had to use this ancient Windows XP from lik 2007 blah blah. I'm sorry but I'm done with this account I'll be making a new one though. Sorry guys. Bye.**


End file.
